


Three Little Words

by LazyRainDancer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I feel like I should apologize in advance, I mean really fluffy, Just making out lol, No Smut, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a college student, Reader is in a relationship with G, Reader-Insert, This is my first time writing kiss scenes so I feel like you should be warned, and when I say fluff, fluff only, if you do hop aboard and enjoy the ride, if you don't like sappy romance fluff I don't recommend this, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRainDancer/pseuds/LazyRainDancer
Summary: Today's the day.You are finally gonna confess your feelings to your boyfriend, G. The two of you have been dating for a while now, and you've never told him those three little words. Now that he's back from his latest trip, you've decided to come up with a plan to confess to G.The plan?The two of you have a contest to see who can get the other the most flustered. Well, this should be fun.





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta-read, but I hope you'll still be able to enjoy it ^-^
> 
> Also, I've already warned y'all in the tags, but I'll say it again: This is my first time writing kiss scenes, so it's highly unlikely that this is gonna be any good. If you want to run away, now's the chance. The only reason I wrote this was because I wanted to write G getting lots of love. The idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it >_<
> 
> Also, I gotta give credit to the amazing Tyrant Tortoise. I could only write this after reading all the amazing things she's written. She's a total inspiration ^^ No way would I have been able to figure out how to kiss skeletons without her fics to go by lol
> 
> For all you brave readers who plan on sticking around to the end, good luck XD

Today's the day.

You are finally going to confess your feelings to your boyfriend. You and G have been together for almost a year now, and neither of you have said those three little words. 

In your defense, you’ve been wanting to tell him for a while now, but he’s been traveling for the last two months. G’s not the type to stay in one place for very long, so it’s not unusual for him to disappear for long periods of time. 

While you always miss him when he’s gone, you understand how much he hates being cooped up. Your boyfriend is the definition of a free spirit. As long as he checks in every now and then to let you know that he’s alright, you don’t mind his long absences. You always enjoy seeing his pleased smirk every time he returns home from a trip. 

Besides, your busy life tends to keep you preoccupied, so you never have time to worry about feeling lonely. When you’re not going to class or doing schoolwork, you’re working at a part-time job at your college’s library. 

That’s why you’ve always thought you and G were the perfect match. Neither of you are the really clingy type that always wants to be with their lover. You’re both comfortable with being on your own for extended periods of time.

Of course, that doesn’t mean you dislike spending time with G or vice versa. You always make sure to be ahead in your assignments, so that you can dedicate all of your free time to him when he comes home. Likewise, G always likes to keep you close when you’re together, especially after he returns from one of his excursions. 

Every time he returns from a trip, you always spend that first day together either cuddled up on the couch watching TV or on your bed watching the shows you both enjoy on Netflix. G’s always the most affectionate after he returns from one of his long excursions. 

The skeleton has never shied away from showing you affection at home, but he’s always wearing a teasing smirk when he does. G loves to fluster you; in regards to his favorite hobbies, teasing you might actually be tied with traveling. 

While he does tease you often, you’ve never once doubted his feelings for you. Although he’s never proclaimed his love for you verbally, G does a good job of showing how much he cares through his actions. His touches are always kind and gentle. You can tell that he treasures you.

The question is: Does he know how much you love him? Do your actions easily convey your feelings like his do?

Lately, those questions have been plaguing your mind. You’ve been worried that you haven’t been doing a good job as his girlfriend. Of course, doubts like those have always been lingering at the back of your mind since you first started dating the skeleton. You’ve never had a boyfriend before G, so you had been pretty nervous at the beginning of your relationship. 

G decided the best way to fix your nervousness was by making you so flustered that you wouldn’t have time to be nervous around him. His flirting increased a great deal during those first few weeks. All of the lingering touches and compliments he’d whisper in your ear left you a constant blushing mess. 

In the end, his plan did work. You became so preoccupied with learning how to flirt back at him that you forgot all about being nervous. Of course, G was mighty smug about that accomplishment. 

You’ve never been able to seriously fluster the skeleton which annoys you since he can do it to you so easily. G is always so calm and cool around you. However, you are determined to change that today. Since you’ve never confessed your love for your boyfriend, you’re hoping that you’ll finally be able to get a reaction out of him.

The reason you picked today is because it’s G’s first day back from his latest trip, so you know he’ll be in an affectionate mood. This is the perfect time to tell him. 

Right now, the two of you are spread out across the bed that you both share with your laptop positioned in front of you. You’re lying on your side, and G is spooning you from behind with his chin propped on your shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around your waist. 

Now, all you have to do is figure out the best timing for your confession. You really want to tell him now before he falls asleep. But, how do you bring it up? Just blurt it out? No, that’s no good. This is your first ever confession. It needs to have a little more finesse. 

That’s when an idea comes to mind that makes you grin. Maybe you can have a little fun with this.

“now, i wonder what that grin’s for. the episode just ended, so i know you’re not smiling about that. what’s goin’ through that mind of yours, princess?”

No matter how often G does it, you can never get used to him whispering in your ear. His silky voice always makes your body shiver. And, he knows it too. That’s why he does it so much.

However, you are not going to be the one flustered all night. This time it’s your turn to catch him off guard. 

Grinning broadly, you shut the laptop and turn so that you’re facing the skeleton. “Hey, G, let’s have a contest. Let’s see who can get the other the most flustered. If you win, I’ll let you smoke inside for the next week.”

He quirks a brow ridge at you as a small smirk forms on his face. “and, what do you get if you win, princess?”

That makes you pause briefly. You didn’t actually think of what you wanted as a reward for winning. His flustered face would be more than enough as a prize, but you can’t tell him that. You can’t risk him figuring out the whole reason behind this contest. 

Fortunately, you are able to come up with something else that you’d like as a reward. “You have to do all the cooking for the next week.”

G rolls his eye-light. “of course, i should’ve known this was all a ploy to make me your cookin' slave.”

Despite not cooking a lot because of his laziness, G is actually a really good cook. He doesn’t do it often because he claims he likes yours better. However, you know better. You know that his cooking is way better than yours. That lazy flirt.

You nod your head as you wrap your arms around him. “That’s right. I just love a man who can rock an apron.”

The skeleton snorts in amusement. Then, he leans down so that his face is only a few inches above yours. “does that mean that’s the only thing i can wear while i’m cookin'? you just wanna see the _bare bones_ , huh?”

A dark blush covers your cheeks. Damn. The contest hasn’t even started yet, and he’s already got you on the ropes. You’ll have to step up your game if you’re going to win this. 

You place a hand on his face and gently stroke his cheekbone with your thumb. “Hmm. Now, that’s an idea. Since you’re considering the rewards, does that mean you’re willing to do the contest?”

G smirks as he nods. “sure. sounds like fun. are there any rules, or is it just a free-for-all?”

At first, that’s what you had planned to do, but now you’re considering doing something else that you think both of you will definitely enjoy. “There are two rules. First, we go one at a time. No interruptions while it’s the other’s turn. Second, we have to follow a theme when we flirt. We’re gonna say what we love about each other. Unless, of course, you think you’ll be too shy to do so?”

Now, you’re the one smirking as you take in his surprised expression. Unfortunately, it doesn’t last long. It only takes a few seconds for his confident smirk to return. “nah. no need to worry about me, princess. those rules are fine with me. how about i start us off?”

Without preamble, G kisses your throat which makes you squeak in surprise. The thrum of his magic against your skin makes you shiver. “i love listenin’ to your voice. every time you speak you’re always so honest. i can always tell what you’re feeling; you’re so easy to understand. your laugh is one of my favorite sounds. i could listen to your laughter for hours and not get tired of it.”

Your heart skips a beat at his words. Before you can respond, he moves to nibble on your ear which makes you gasp. “you’re a good listener. when i talk about my interests, you always get so invested. i love how excited you get when i tell you about all of the places i’ve been.”

Every place G touches feels like it’s on fire. You had asked in the past how he did that. Was it magic? Of course, all he did in response was smirk, so you never figured out how he always got such reactions from you. 

The skeleton then moves to kiss your forehead. While one arm remains tightly wrapped around your waist, his other hand moves to cup your cheek and gently stroke your skin. “you’re always thinkin' of me. despite how busy your days can get, you always send me texts whenever you come across something you think i’d like or if you find something that reminds you of me. you never complain about my constant traveling. all you care about is that i let you know that i’m safe. if i call you in the middle of the night, you never get mad. you start talkin' like it’s no big deal ‘cause you’re so happy to hear from me. i love that about ya, princess.”

Tears spring to the corners of your eyes at his words. The genuine adoration in his voice gives you a warm, fuzzy feeling in your chest. You wrap your arms around his neck and give him a gentle squeeze.

Noticing the tears, G leans down to kiss them away. Your eyes close when he presses his mouth against the corners of your eyes. When you reopen them, you witness the soft grin he aims your way. “i love how you always see the bright side of things. you’re realistic enough to know not everything is perfect, but you still manage to always find a bright side to whatever life throws your way. you never let life get you down for long.”

Now, his mouth is hovering right above yours. G is so close that you can feel his breath on your lips which tremble in response. The hand on your cheek moves to cup the back of your head. “i love that i can call you mine. i love that i can kiss these lips anytime i want. i love that every time i come home i have you to look forward to. before i met you, i never had a place that i considered home. i never wanted to stay in one place for very long. but, now it’s different. now, i have a place that i want to return to. _you’re_ my home, princess.”

With that, G closes the remaining distance between your mouths and claims your lips in a heated kiss. You shiver with pleasure when you feel your lips begin to tingle from his magic. He brings you closer until you’re pulled flush against his body. 

You gasp in surprise when you feel his hand come to rest against the skin of your lower back. The skeleton chooses to take advantage of this by sliding his tongue in between your parted lips. Rather than go after your own tongue right away, he instead moves his tongue around the cavern of your mouth to caress the areas that he knows will get a rise out of you. 

Despite your best efforts, you can’t hold back the pleased moan that comes forth under his gentle ministrations. G knows just what to do to make you react. His kisses always end up with you being putty in his hands. 

After a while, G finally pulls back and smirks as he watches you pant for breath. “what do ya think, princess? ready to announce me the winner? i was hopin’ i could add more to my prize.”

He has to wait for your response since you’re still trying to regulate your breathing. After you calm down, you narrow your eyes at him. “Are you saying I should give up before I’ve even started? Oh, now you’ve done it. I’m definitely winning this now. I admit you did a good job and made me very happy, but I’ll do even better! Just watch!”

G gives you an amused look. “have at it, princess. it’s your turn now.”

The skeleton chuckles when you scooch upwards a few inches so that you’re face-to-face with him. You pout at his reaction. “Don’t laugh. I was trying to be considerate. This way I can reach your face without you having to bend down.”

His arms wrap around your waist and pull you close enough so that now there are only a few inches between your faces. G smirks at your flustered expression. “there. that’s better. ready whenever you are, princess.”

Fighting to control your blush, you ponder what your first move should be. G’s previous actions made you really happy, so you want to make sure you properly return the favor.

With a grin, you plant a kiss on his clavicle. He jerks slightly in surprise. Was he only expecting you to kiss his face? Looks like his decision to always go shirtless around the house has finally come back to haunt him. 

You wrap your arms around his neck and start gently stroking his vertebrae. “I love how I always feel safe in your arms. No matter what I go through during the day, all my worries seem to vanish once I’m in your arms. I’m always so at peace when I’m with you, G.”

G’s arms tighten around you in response. You hear his breath hitch when you leave a kiss under his chin. “It would seem we both love each other’s voices. I love how soothing yours can be. No matter how stressed I get, I instantly relax after listening to you. I really enjoy all of the times you call me when you’re gone. I’ll always miss you, but hearing your voice, even if it’s just for a short phone call, makes it easier. I love listening to you talk about your trips and about science. You get embarrassed whenever you get too excited which I’ll never understand. I love listening to that excited tone your voice gets whenever you’re talking about something you’re passionate about.”

A faint yellow dusts his cheekbones which makes your face brighten. Slowly but surely, you’re reaching your goal.

His body quivers when you reach down to kiss his sternum. Smirking, you leave a trail of kisses across the long, flat bone. You’re quite pleased to hear the low moan G fails to completely contain. “I love how you’re always so considerate of me. When we started dating, you took things slow because you knew how nervous I was about my lack of experience. You never pressured me to do anything I was uncomfortable with. Instead, you showered me with affection and made me feel that I was perfect just the way I was. I felt that I didn’t need to become a better person to be good enough for you. You showed me that you’d always love me no matter what.”

There’s a hand on your face now tenderly stroking your cheek. When you look up, you see the soft expression on G’s face. Your heartbeat always increases whenever he looks at you like that.

You move your face upwards so that you can kiss his cheekbone. You’re happy to see that his blush hasn’t subsided. In fact, it appears that the yellow glow has been steadily getting brighter which pleases you greatly. “I love being around you. I’m never bored with I’m with you, G. You always make things fun with your humor and your amazing stories. I love that we can have just as much fun spending time home alone as we can going out on dates. As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where I am. There’s nothing I love more than being with you. I’m so glad you’re my boyfriend. I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

His blush is the brightest you’ve ever seen it. You bring your hands to cup his cheeks and rub them gently. If there was ever a sliver of doubt about your love for this man, it’s gone now. The way your heart is pounding as you watch his reactions is more than enough proof for you. Your chest feels like it’s about to explode from the pure amount of joy your heart feels at this moment.

Realizing the moment you’ve been waiting for has finally come, you copy G’s previous actions and let your mouth hover right over his. You can’t help but shiver when you catch the smoldering look he’s giving you. You better hurry before he decides he wants to take over again.

Your expression softens as you continue to stroke his cheekbones. “There are honestly a lot more things that I love about you, but rather than list them all, I think I’ll take the simpler route and say the one thing that’ll sum it all up for you.”

Meeting his gaze, you give G a warm smile. “G, I love you. Although I have no experience in love, there’s no question what the warm feeling I get when I look at you is. There’s no other way to describe it. I’m in love with you, G.”

His eye-light widens at your words. Taking a page from his book, you capture his mouth with your own and take advantage of his surprise by slipping your tongue between his parted teeth. 

Usually, G makes you chase after his tongue when you kiss him, but right now, it’s completely still. You smile into the kiss as you gently stroke his tongue with yours. Coming into contact with the pure magic always gives your tongue a pleasant tingling feeling. It’s like eating a handful of Pop Rocks. 

Instead of letting your tongue get caught by his, you move to explore the caverns of his mouth like he did with you earlier. You’ve never gotten the opportunity to find his sweet spots during your past kisses, so you want to take advantage of the moment. 

Your smile grows when you elicit a moan from him after caressing a particular spot. His arms around you tighten and pull you impossibly closer. Loving his reaction, you continue to massage that area with your tongue earning another deep moan from the skeleton. 

While you manage to find other similar spots, you’re not able to give them all the attention you’d like. The way your lungs are burning shows that it’s time for you to come back up for air.

Reluctantly, you end the kiss and pull your mouth away from his. Breathing heavily, you keep your gaze focused your boyfriend's face. Seeing the bright yellow glow across his cheekbones makes you want to kiss him again. His flustered expression is gorgeous. If only he’d let you see it more often. Well, guess you’ll just have to work on that. Considering he’s always flustering you, it’s only fair that you do the same.

Your hooded eyes widen in surprise when you suddenly find yourself on your back with G hovering right above you. His heated gaze makes your breath hitch and your toes curl. You shiver when his teeth graze your neck as he leaves a trail of kisses all across the exposed skin there.

While he braces himself with one of his arms planted by your head, G uses his other arm to wrap around your waist and bring your body closer to his. When he pulls away from your neck, you see his fond smirk. “i was wonderin’ what you were plannin’, princess. i knew you were up to somethin’. didn’t think it was this big, though.”

He brings his mouth to your ear to whisper his next words. “you’re not playin’ fair, princess. if you say somethin’ like that, there’s no way i’ll be able to hold back.”

A pleasant shiver runs down your spine at the suggestive tone of his voice. You open your mouth to respond but are cut off by G when he claims your lips. He wastes no time in sliding his tongue past your parted lips.

You are surprised by the amount of passion in the kiss. While G has always been a good kisser, he’s never been the excitable type. He usually just takes his time when he kisses you. However, this time is different. Your body trembles as he proceeds to completely ravish your mouth.

All you can do is moan with pleasure as he caresses every inch of your mouth. He makes sure that there’s no part untouched by his tongue. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer as he entwines his tongue with yours.

Even the feel of his magic is different. Instead of the usual lazy thrum, his magic feels charged. With every caress, you get a pleasant shock that shoots down your body from your head to your toes. 

The kiss is exhilarating and addictive. You never want it to end. Unfortunately, it has to, or you’ll pass out from lack of air.

It seems G has momentarily forgotten about your need to breathe since he growls when you try to pull away. The way he possessively holds onto you makes you want to just melt into his embrace and forget about breathing. It’s not often he’s like this, so you’d love to let this continue for a little longer.

In the end, despite your reluctance, you move your head back to break away from the kiss. Fortunately, the skeleton doesn’t follow after you this time. 

As soon as your lips are free, you gasp and take a large gulp of air. Your chest heaves as you attempt to replenish your air supply. 

Your lips are still tingling from the kiss, and a dark blush now covers your cheeks. A hand on your face brings your attention to the skeleton above you. There’s a tender grin on G’s face as he watches you. “sorry about that, princess. guess i forgot how _breathtaking_ my kisses can be.”

His grin grows when you snort at the pun. Rather than remain above you, G falls to his side and pulls you to his chest.With a happy sigh, you wrap your arms around his chest and snuggle against the soft leather of his jacket. Fortunately, while he refuses to wear a shirt indoors, G always keeps his jacket on so you have something soft to rest against when you hug him. 

The skeleton hugs you close with one arm while the other hand moves to play with your hair. You practically melt at his touch. 

For a while, the two of you remain like that just lying in each other’s arms. You’re about to drift off when you remember the contest. 

Your eyes widen. Won’t G be the winner if you let things end like this? Since he was the last one to initiate a kiss, that means it’s technically your turn now, right? If you don’t do anything, is that the same as waving the white flag? While it’s true you never really cared about winning since your main goal was confessing, you don’t like the idea of letting G win, especially after you did such a good job of flustering him earlier. You really want to hear him admit defeat.

With a grin, you lay a kiss on his sternum which makes him jolt in surprise. When you kiss his clavicle, you move your arms underneath his jacket so you can touch his rib cage. You feel G shiver when you trace your fingers over some of his more sensitive ribs. You make sure to leave some kisses there as well which makes his breath hitch.

His grip on you tightens when you run your fingers down the thoracic vertebrae of his spine. The skeleton groans when your fingers reach a particular spot. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, you continue your ministrations all the while planting kisses across his neck and face. You’re happy to see the yellow glow return to his cheekbones.

You purposely avoid kissing his mouth which makes him growl. When you meet his heated gaze, you see his eye-light completely focused on your face. It always amazes you how he can make your heart skip a beat with just a look. 

Deciding you’ve had enough fun teasing him, you wrap one of your arms around his neck while the other remains around his rib cage. You dig your fingers into the vertebrae of his neck while your other hand rests against his ribs.

The way his body quivers at your touch makes you grin. You bring your mouth to hover above his. “I hope you don’t mind that I take my turn now. While I admit I loved that kiss of yours, that doesn’t mean I’m ready to throw in the towel just yet. I’m prepared to kiss you all night if that’s what it takes to get you to admit defeat.”

A large smirk forms on G’s face. You shiver when he sneaks his hand under your shirt and spreads his phalanges across your back. His other hand curls around the back of your neck and pulls you even closer. There’s barely any space between your mouths now. You can feel his breath fan out across your lips when he speaks.

“sounds like a great time to me, princess. kissin’ the woman i love all night long? yeah, definitely can’t think of anythin’ better than that.”

Your breath hitches and your eyes widen as his words register in your mind. Did he just say?

Noticing your shocked expression, G’s face softens. He gives you a chaste kiss before grinning fondly at you. “i love you, y/n. i thought it was pretty obvious, but it doesn’t hurt to say it every now and then, huh? can’t really stay quiet now after hearin' a confession like that. i’ll say it however many times you wanna hear it, princess.”

You’re grinning so hard that your cheeks are starting to hurt. You move to nuzzle his neck as you hug him as tightly as you can. You had hoped to hear him say those three little words someday soon. You just didn’t expect that you’d actually get to hear them today. The way your heart is pounding it feels like it’s seconds away from jumping right out of your chest.

Chuckling, G moves to kiss your cheek. You can’t help but shiver when you hear his silky smooth voice right by your ear. “what? no kiss? you’re not changin’ your mind about kissin’ me all night long, are you, princess?”

The challenge in his voice is obvious. When you pull back, you’re not surprised to see his signature smirk in place. In response, you stroke the sensitive areas across his rib cage which makes him shudder and pull you closer. 

You grin as your mouth comes to hover above his. “Now, G, you know me better than that. Once I’ve committed myself to something, you know that I always follow through.”

With that, you move to capture his mouth with a kiss.

For the rest of the night, this pattern continues with the two of you exchanging kisses. You soon become so enraptured with your boyfriend that you completely forget about the contest. All you care about is staying in his arms and having his lips on yours. 

Of course, seeing G that following morning in the kitchen wearing an apron instead of his usual jacket was quite satisfying. Maybe you should suggest having contests like that more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I can't believe I actually wrote that and posted it. Was it bad? I hope I didn't traumatize anyone with my awful writing. In my defense, I have no kissing experience whatsoever. I was going in blind when I wrote this. "Then why do it?", you ask. Well, I finished writing the G chapter for The Glitch a while back, and I ended up having a lot of fun writing G so I wanted to do more with him. Since he won't appear in my fic for a while, I thought I'd try a oneshot instead, and this idea came to me.
> 
> I am such a sucker for sappy fluff like this. Nothing makes me swoon faster than a couple who completely adores one another. I just love reading about people who are completely crazy about each other. It's so freakin' adorable XD Also, if y'all were wondering why the Reader waited so long to confess, well she tried other times, but by the time she mustered up the courage, he'd be gone on another trip and would then be gone for weeks. Since this was her first relationship, the Reader was shy about confessing her love, so it took her longer to finally admit the feelings to herself and then want to admit them to G. Hope that makes sense ^^'
> 
> Regarding the princess nickname, that was pure self indulgence. For a while I racked my brain for a nickname for G to use in my other fic, then princess came to mind, and oh boy talk about a deadly combination. If G called me princess, I would definitely swoon without a doubt. XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all managed to somehow enjoy this despite my lack of experience. I just hope the G fans don't come after me and say I did a bad job writing him. Also, I posted a link to my tumblr on my profile if you guys are ever interested in chatting. I'm also open to answering questions regarding my other fic, The Glitch, if you have any. ^-^


End file.
